Love Don't Cost a Thing
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: Kakuzu and Hidan having gone through extensive problems in their relationship  Hidan's cheating  lead's them both to go separate ways. Causing Kakuzu to quit his job as an accountant at Uchiha Corp. and move to a different part of the country.


KnightLelouch: Konichiwa everyone! This story is another installment to the short story "Lonely Hearts Club", this story circles around Kakuzu and Hidan. This story may also cross with other stories from this series.

Summary: Kakuzu and Hidan having gone through extensive problems in their relationship (Hidan's cheating) lead's them both to go separate ways. Causing Kakuzu to quit his job as an accountant at Uchiha Corp. and move to a different part of the country. The story takes place a year after the break-up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other anime mentioned in this story. I do however own Ekira, Wakana, and a few other characters that will be mentioned later on.

Love Don't Cost a Thing: Another Shade of Green

The air blew through the city of Konoha; the lights shimmered brightly from the tall sky scrapers that glimmered like stars off the city skyline. Inside one of the many city complexes, in one of the more luxurious apartment districts of Konoha, a man sat at an ebony desk. His pencil scrolled down numbers as his other hand punched in kiss on the calculator. It was almost 11 and he was still writing figures for his company's budget. If there was one thing he was good at it was handling money, making budgets and using every last cent to its fullest. Some called him a miser, but truthfully he was just very cautious, especially when it comes to money.

So wrapped up in his work, he stopped when he felt two arms wrap around his neck, "Kaku-chan I'm bored can't you stop this stupid work and come to bed" a voice whined, Kakuzu took a deep breath still writing numbers down, "This has to be finished I'll be in bed later" he said hearing the other pout behind him. "Hm…I thought you might say that so…" that voiced said sneakily and before he knew it the figure had set themselves on top of Kakuzu's desk missing his work by only a few inches. Kakuzu was about to glare at the other, but stopped when he saw what the other was wearing.

The figure on his desk wore a pair of red lingerie with black lace, their porcelain white skin sparkled under the light, glimmering with oil, he could smell the sweet aroma emanating around him.

Right know Kakuzu's paperwork sat between his lover's legs facing the others thinly covered private area. "Kaku-chan put damn that damn paper work and fuck me" the voice whined again rubbing their chest for emphasis. "Come on you know you want too" they said trying to look as innocent as possible. Kakuzu gripped his pencil in order to control himself, but in an instant the poor pencil snapped under his grip. The other smiled in triumph at the others although quiet at mission that they were getting to him.

Suddenly the other rose from their desk, making the other look up in shock at the sudden action. Kakuzu began moving away from the desk, "Kaku-chan where are you going?" the other whined from the desk, "I going to work in the bedroom" he said before he knew the other tackled him almost making him fall to the floor, "Come on Kaku-chan don't be like that" they said arms firmly locked around their waist.

As the two wrestled on the ground they failed to hear the door open and shut, heeled feet walked into the living room, their eyes roamed over the two bodies wrestling on the floor. Taking a deep breath the new figure cleared their throat obtaining the other two's attention. The two bodies on the floor looked as though they had seen a ghost.

"What the hell have I told you two about fighting in the living room" the voice said with a tired tone. Both bodies got off the floor, with the others arms still wrapped around the Kakuzu's waist. "Sorry Ekira, I got sidetracked", he said looking down other, "Hiden let Kakuzu go and put some clothes on" she said watching as Hiden released Kakuzu a pout on her face. "Why are you dressed like that anyway?" she asked setting her bag down, "Because Kaku-chan won't fuck me" she said in a mock angry voice seating herself on the long red couch. "Hiden what have I told you about your language" she said rubbing her eyes.

"Anyway Kakuzu why are you up at this hour anyway?" she asked watching the male bring her the files off the his desk, "I was doing some work for the hospital" he said passing her the paperwork, "Kakuzu I've told you a million times you're a doctor not an accountant" she said going over the paperwork, "But, I have to admit these figures are very well done" she said flipping through the pages before setting them down on the glass table.

"Thank you" he said in an almost loving voice making Ekira's eye twitch at the tone of his voice. "Anyway I'm going to bed, I've had a long day" she said heading toward the bedroom. "Aren't you going to eat something?" he asked as he stretched her muscles, "No, I'm too tired I'll get something in the morning, good night" she said with a yawn. "Hn, I might as well head to bed too" he said making his way to the bedroom, "Wait what about me" she whined but was ignored as Kakuzu went into the bedroom. With a huff she got up quickly turning of the lights before making his way into her way to bed.

The next day was making her rounds through the hospitals, it was the time of the year when they got new residence and she wanted to make sure each doctor in charge was properly handling their group. After checking with each of the group leader she made her way to the office. "Yo Ekira-baachan" a voice called to her from down the hall, not even looking back she continued walking, "Hey don't ignore me" the figure said who was now walking right next to her now.

"Hiden what do you want, aren't you supposed to be with the new trainees?" she said adjusting her glasses, "I know, but I got one of the other attendants to cover for me" she said happily making Ekira's eye twitch. "Hiden you know I've told you time and time again not to make others do your work" she said as they made their way to her office. "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah…anyway have you seen Kakuzu-chan?" she said in a sad voice, "Why do you need to see Kakuzu?" she said albeit her tone sounded uninterested at the others ramblings. "Hm, Well if you must know I need Kakuzu's help with some files" Hiden confessed surprising Ekira abit, "Also I wanna show him my new outfit" at that Ekira adjusted her glasses to study what the other was wearing, "Hiden what the hell" she almost yelled making some of the other staff cringe.

"What the hell's wrong with what I'm wearing" she rebutted to the other almost angrily, "Hiden this is a hospital not a service station" she said readjusting her glasses. Hiden was wearing a single piece nurse dress that stopped way above her knees, a red belt tied around her petit waist with the symbol of her religion, Jashin, on her breast pocket and hat. She also wore a pair of red knee high stockings and white scrubs. Finally a chain with an upside down triangle in the middle of a circle hung leisurely about her neck disappearing into her cleavage.

"Hiden that outfit is not hospital regulated attire" she said at the unnerved silver haired female, "Well they don't seem to mind" she said pointing at the male workers who stopped to peek at Hiden's outfit, "What the hell" she murmured darkly making the males cringe at the tone, "Back to work now" she said her calm yet dark voice sending the males running back to their stations.

Hiden snickered at the males who tripped over themselves, while Ekira gave a deep sigh and started walking away. Hiden looked and began walking with the irritated doctor, "Hiden don't you have work to do?" she said looking over papers on her clipboard. "Yeah, but I really need to find Kakuzu-chan" she seemed to whine the males name making Ekira eyes twitch more. "If you need help with your file work get one of the other nurses, is too busy to help with small filing" she said calmly making the other female pout. "But it's really important he take a look at these files" she said in a suspicious tone, "Hiden what is so important Kakuzu has to look at them?" she said walking into her office Hiden right behind her.

Closing her door she turned toward the silver haired nurse who was now sitting on her desk legs crossed. "Alright what's so important" she said growing abit impatient at waiting for an answer. "Okay, a few days ago I was doing a check-up on this blond guy...at least I think it was a guy. He had the bluest eyes I've ever seen, not counting my friend Dei…", "Get to the point" she said making the other tinged a little. "Anyway the guy came back to day to get his results" she said sounding more dramatic.

"So?" she said not sounding interested, "I noticed he forgotten his phone and as…unnatural…as it sounds I went to take it back to the guy" she said Ekira looking abit more interested. "So anyway I made my way through the parking lot and spotted the guy, I was about to go up to him when I saw someone come out of the driver seat and started making out with the blond" she said with shock in her voice. "So basically you saw two guys making out, how is that shocking" she said taking a seat at her desk. "That's not the point" she raised her point abit, "It's about the guy the blond was kissing" she said.

Taking a short breath, Ekira decided to give her a bone, "And", "And….and it was no other than Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha!" she said the name echoing throughout Ekira's mind, the name itself sent a wave of bitter vile surging through her body. Hiden could feel this black aura forming and cringed from the intensity of the pure rage about her and wondered if she should have kept their mouth shut.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, before it opened with a slow creak revealing Kakuzu. Hiden seemed too jump with glee at his present and in a blink off an eye was now standing in front of the doctor. "Hi Kakuzu-chan!" she said happily giving him a hug, before she was pulled swiftly from his form, "Hiden, what have I told you about boundaries" she said letting go of the girls collar. "What I was just giving Kakuzu-chan a hug" she said trying to sound innocent making Ekira's eye twitch again.

…to be continued…

A/N: Should I continue?


End file.
